


My Gift to You

by Arohamoonzen



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohamoonzen/pseuds/Arohamoonzen
Summary: In which one tries to be the cause of someone's smile.A Hwanjo One-shot
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> Includes content that has to do with neglect
> 
> Read at your own risk

(YOUNGJO'S P.O.V)

He was only six years old when I met him. I was not only a kid but I am an elf at Santa's workshop. To be exact, I lacked the knowledge of being a proper helper, after all, I was 8 years old. Our teachers would explain to us why it wasn't a good idea for human children to see us or know that we exist but I never understood why it was important. I was still so new to this that I felt overwhelmed. I decided to do exactly what I was told not to do and traveled down to the human world.

It was during christmas time and I heard that the humans decorated their homes with pretty lights and also the trees, so I decided to go check it out. I had gone to a small town. I was fascinated by the pretty lights that were hung on the houses. I had come across a big tree that they had in the middle of town. It was big and green like a Christmas tree should be. It had different colored ornaments such as red, blue, purple, and one of the biggest stars I've ever seen at the very top of the tree. It also had a big ribbon wrapped around the tree as if it were giving it a hug. I noticed a kid sitting by the tree all alone staring at the ground, so I decided to approach him.

"Hello!" I greeted him. "I don't know what you find interesting about the ground, but this tree is so big and fascinating."

He looked up at me confused as to why I was talking to him. "Huh...who are you?"

"Oh just call me Jo, what's your name?"

"Hwanwoong."

"Nice to meet you Woongie!" I patted his head. He moved his head away but I ignored it and sat by him. "Is this big tree always here?"

"Uh, kinda? It's just always decorated for Christmas with the pretty lights and bows." He looked at me with a slight question in his voice.

"Ohhh, and how do you guys get that on there?" I asked pointing at the star at the top of the tree.

"I think a big dinosaur comes every year to put it on the tippy top."

"Oh that's so cool! What do you usually do for Christmas?"

"Me? Nothing." He said silently, looking back at the ground.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Everybody does something for Christmas."

"Not us... we don't do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well that's no fun. Does that mean you don't get presents?"

"Nope."

I frowed but then remembered that I had a tiny cat figure in my pocket. I dug through my pocket until I found it. "Here." I grabbed his hand and placed the black cat figure on his palm. "For you."

He looked at me with a surprised look, "For me?"

"Yeah, that's what I said silly."

He stared at it for a while and that's when I saw that smile for the first time, shining bright and thankful. "Thank you so much! It's so cute!" He replied hugging me.

I felt happy seeing Woong smile and in that moment I decided to gift him a christmas present every year.

At this very tree, we would meet up and talk. More like I did most of the talking but that didn't bother me. On the third year I finally asked him why he always looked sad. He told me the reason and it was very heart breaking. His father left one December night and never returned. He just walked out of their life without saying a word. After that, his mother has always been sad. She doesnt pay attention to him or attends to his needs.

I held on to him so tightly that day as he cried on my shoulder, hoping that my presence would help him feel better.

It continued to be like that until one day, he never went. I had waited there by the tree for him but he never came. I held onto the lion stuffed animal that I was gonna give him. It had been colder than usual that night.

The next year I went again, and just like last year, I stayed there alone. I went home late that night, disappointed. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice my father standing in my room.

"Where have you been?"

I jumped when he spoke. "I...uh..."

"Down in the human town, am I correct?"

I looked at my dad with a shocked expression, not knowing what to answer.

"Don't you know that it's forbidden to go there? Don't you know the rules?" He asked angrily. I lowered my head in shame. "Youngjo, you're 14. You should know better than to go wonder in that town. It's forbidden for elves to interact with humans. I'm sorry son but you're not allowed to go back there."

"But-"

"No buts, now go to your room."

I wasn't allowed to go back to the human town. Every christmas night, I wondered how Hwanwoong was doing. Could there be someone else who puts a smile on his face?

It's been 9 years since then. I'm now an official worker at Santa's workshop. Every elf here has their own position. There are elves who go out and collect wish lists, others help Santa figure out who has been a bad kid or not, some take care of the reindeer, etc. I work on making the presents. Every elf that works in this station has a partner who is in charge of wrapping up the presents they make.

I was sent a little girl's wish list that didn't include many things other than a stuffed animal and clothes for them. I was in the middle of finishing up the last section I needed to sew on a stuffed cat when I thought back to the first toy I gave Hwanwoong. It had been the first figure I learned to make. Just the memory of how big he smiled when I gave it to him warms my heart. I wish I could have seen that smile more. It all ended too fast.

"Hello~" I saw a hand in front of me trying to get my attention. I looked up to find my close friend, Yonghoon looking at me. "What's taking you so long? I've been waiting for the past half an hour for the damn toys."

"Oh right sorry." I went back to sewing the bow on the stuffed cat.

Yonghoon leaned onto the desk. "Who's that gift for anyways? Oh wait lemme guess, its for that Hwanwoong kid isn't it?"

"No, its for some little girl."

"Oh you don't even bother to learn her name."

I glared at Yonghoon.

"What's so special about him anyways?"

I smile at the question. "Oh, a lot of things."

(HWANWOONG'S P.O.V)

I have lived in this small town since I was little. My dad had brought us here so we could live a more "peaceful" life. Everyone here knew each other, to the youngest baby to the wisest elder. Every year, the town would come together to help decorate the big tree that is in the center of the town. We used to attend but ever since my dad left, we stopped participated in these gatherings. My mom stopped feeling well and she stayed in her room most of the days. That left me to do things myself and I became independent from then on. I wasn't being taken care of by my mother so once I was old enough, I moved out. I've hardly ever heard of her since then.

In the beginning of my teenage years, I came to this coffee shop to relax and have some time alone or if I ever just needed to leave the house. Not that there weren't many people that came to the coffee shop but I liked to seclude myself from the other tables where people usually filled them. Growing up, I never really had friends. I guess I was to afraid to show others who I am. All but one.

"Well? When are you planning to pay? Tomorrow?"

I looked up to see the cashier giving an attitude to a guy with a long padded jacket and black hair.

"I'm sorry." The guy apologized. "I forgot my wallet."

"I guess you're not getting the drink."

I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked over to the cashier. "I'll pay for it." I said as I pulled out my wallet. "How much is it?"

" Five dollars and forty five cents."

"Here, keep the change." I told her, handing her six dollars.

I went back to my table where I left my drink, not even glancing at the guy. I pulled a tiny black cat figure out of my pocket. I knew I had a "friend" when I was younger, but I can't help to think if he was even real, maybe I did steal all those toys years ago and pretended that I had a "friend" who gave them to me.

"Hey."

I looked up to see the guy who had forgotten his wallet. He pulled out the chair that was in front of me and sat down.

"Thank you for paying for me." He smiled.

"No problem." I answered.

"What's your name?"

"Hwanwoong."

"Nice to meet you Hwanwoong, my name is Seoho." He said extending his hand to shake mine which I gladly accepted.

"You're not from here, are you?" I decided to ask.

"Nope. I heard that this town has a very pretty tree so I decided to come and take a look for myself." He laughed. "You guys are great at decorating it. It's the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen."

I hummed in response.

"Cute cat figure." he said pointing at it.

"Oh, um thanks."

"Where did you get it from?"

"A..friend gave it to...me." I said but it sounded more like a question

"Oh, that's nice. What are you planning to do for Christmas?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, that's no fun.Why not?"

"I don't have a reason to."

"Understandable. I'm not a big celebrator either. I like the idea though." He responded, putting his hands behind his head.

"I suppose the idea is nice." I responded, finishing my hot chocolate.

We sat at the table for a while longer, talking about random occurrences that happened to us and our interests. After being in silence for a while I announced to Seoho that it was time for me to leave.

"Well Seoho, it was nice meeting you. I have to go now." I put the cat figure back in my pocket as I got ready to leave.

"Wait, may I see your phone really quick?"

"Um, sure."

I handed him my phone and I just watched him type in something. He lifted up the phone to his face and smiled while doing a peace sign. Then his phone started to ring for a moment before it stopped.

"There. Maybe we could hang out again before I go back to my home." He smiled.

I looked down at the contact which had a picture that he just took and his name with a squirrel emoji next to it. I smiled at him and wished him a good night before leaving the coffee shop.

I walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the big tree. I felt the need to go there and I don't know why.

As I walked, the towns people greeted me.

"Be careful not to get sick Hwanwoong." A young mother told me as I passed her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Yoon."

A little bit more down the street, a family wished me a Merry Christmas but I just waved in return. I continued to be on my way to the tree when I came across two little boys throwing things at a tree.

"Hey Giwook, hey Dongmyeong. What are you guys doing?" I asked looking up at the tree.

"Giwook got the basket ball stuck up in the tree and we can't get it down." Dongmyoung explained.

"Can you get it down for us? Please."

I scanned the tree in order to find the ball when I found it not to high up. It was actually in an easy spot to take it out from. So I grabbed the other ball from Dongmyeong. It took a few throws to get it down because I don't have the best aim.

"Thank you!" Giwook ran up to me in order to get his basketball.

"You're welcome. Be careful next time, okay?" I told them, handing Dongmyeong his ball.

"We will!"

They ran off with their ball, happily laughing and screaming.

I noticed that I wasn't that far from the tree so I continued. As I got closer, it got more empty. People were probably going back to their houses to spend time with family. Before I knew it, I was already standing in front of the Great Christmas Tree. It had been years since I stood here, it was almost like a distant memory. I walked around the tree, looking at the different ornaments and ribbons. Nine years ago, my mom accused me of stealing all the toys I had and threw them all away. I tried to tell her that I didn't, but she wouldn't believe me. All I had left was the cat figure that I had under my pillow. Was he real? Or was he just someone I imaged in order to cope with being alone? That would mean that I did steal all of those things. I looked up at the star that was on the very top of the tree. I sighed. I was hoping that maybe coming here will help me answer that question.

I sat on my usual spot and just stared at the tree. Occasionally I would turn to look at the families passing, smiling and laughing. I felt sad, wishing that I could experience that same happiness, a happiness I haven't felt in years.

Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the tree. I look to the side to see a mysterious guy looking at the tree; tall, wearing a long peacoat with a beanie. He turned towards my direction and made eye contact with me. He smiled at me. I don't know what but something about him made me feel warm, It made me feel happy. A smile slowly grew on my face and I felt alive.


End file.
